1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, such as electrical connectors or more particularly to a retaining nut for securing an electrical connector to the surface of an electrical panel or bulkhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the art that electrical connectors, such as coaxial connectors must be mounted on a flat panel. For these applications, various techniques have been developed for attaching the connector to the panel surface. The most common technique is to insert the connector through an opening in the panel and then securing it in the opening by a lock washer and/or a nut. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,329,006; 4,726,788; 4,721,481; 4,421,369 and 3,936,132. Another technique is to mount an insulating sleeve or bushing over the connector body prior to insertion into the opening and attaching the sleeve to the panel opening by means of flanges. The use of a bushing or sleeve on the connector is not desired since it increases the diameter required for the mounting hole. If standard size mounting holes have already been punched in the panel, this means that the panel will have to be repunched, or otherwise modified to increase the hole diameters. The increased diameter required for the holes also reduces the connector density which may be accommodated on a panel. The reduction in panel thickness and the amount of material between mounting openings combine to reduce the strength of the mounting panel.
The use of a common threaded retaining nut is disadvantageous for several reasons. Typically, a retaining nut is machined to complement the external threading of a connector. Therefore an array of retaining nut sizes is required for a variety of connector diameters. Retaining nuts are often difficult to attach and detach and require special tooling. Prior art retaining nuts are frequently needing in environments which vibrate and tend to undesirably loosen under such vibrations.
It would be desired to employ a single type of retaining nut to accommodate a variety of connectors sizes. The retaining nut of this invention accomplishes this by employing an arrangement of spring fingers which flex to adapt to a limited series of connector sizes. It would also be desired to provide a retaining nut which can be attached to and detached from connectors without needing special tooling. The retaining nut of this invention has a series of outwardly projecting posts which facilitate manual attachment and detachment to connectors.
It is also desirable to provide a retaining nut which resists loosening under vibration conditions. The present invention counters vibrational loosening by having a knurled surface which is positioned against a flat panel.
These and other advantages will be in part discussed and in part apparent upon a consideration of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.